Dragonborn: Rising
by Dragonsoul1
Summary: Malaka Blackblade hasn't had an easy life; not since her parents were killed. But now a new threat is rising, and the Dawn needs a new Champion, and after what Vampires did to her family, Malaka will pull no punches, and take. No. Prisoners. Rated M for: Blood, Gore, Varying Sexual Content (Mild to Moderate), Character Death.


**A/N: Just a quick note before you read this: This story is a pet project of mine, and as such, It will be completely unedited by anyone other then me. I will not change this FOR ANY REASON. Also, this story will not be updated very frequently, so don't come whining to me when there isn't a chapter for six months. Also, this story may or may not have lemons in a much, MUCH later chapter, so you have been warned. Anyway, that's all I have to say for myself, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Dragons in Helgen

Malaka opened her eyes, and slowly sat up, her head feeling like she'd just been trampled by a herd of Mammoths, and looked around "Hey, you. You're finally awake!" Said a man in Stormcloak garb sitting next to her.

"Yes, I'm awake, now shut up and leave me alone." Said Malaka, fur standing on end at the smell of unwashed Nord.

"Well, fuck you cat!" Said the Stormcloak, giving her a angry look.

"Shut up, back there!" Said the Imperial driving the cart, as they rolled down the hill towards the nearest town.

"Hey you, the one in the ragged clothes, what's your name?" Said the Stormcloak.

A man in rags who had been quiet up till then started and looked at Malaka and said "Who, me? I'm Lokir, what's your name Khajiit?"

Malakas lip twitched as she said "Malaka Blackblade, Vampire Huntress. Do you know where we're going?"

Lokir shook his head and said "Not a clue, what about you Stormcloak?"

"I don't know friend" The Stormcloak said "but Sovngarde awaits"

"For you maybe, but I for one don't plan on dying today" Said Malaka,

"Oh really? And how do you plan on surviving the Imperial execution?" Said the Stormcloak

"That's for me to know, and you to find out" Said Malaka, as she went back to observing her surroundings, trying to figure out where in Tamriel she was, _I know I'm in skyrim, as per my assignment from the Vigilants of Stendarr, and I should head to the Hall of the Vigilants as soon as possible._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Stormcloak saying "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe"

Malaka looked at the Stormcloak and asked "What's your name?"

"What? Oh, Ralof, my name's Ralof" Said the Stormcloak

"Yes, well Ralof, what can you tell me about Helgen?" Asked Malaka, but before Ralof could answer the Imperial captain yelled

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" As they all stood up and got off the cart the Captain yelled "When your name is called, you will walk to the block, now Hadvar, if you would..."

"Eh, yes Ma'am, Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric" Said Ralof, as the Jarl of Windhelm was lead away to the group in front of the Chopping block.

"Ralof of Riverwood" Said Hadvar, and the Stormcloak soldier was led off to stand next to Ulfric. "Lokir of Rorikstead" Said Hadvar, looking to the Man in front of Malaka.

Lokir said "But I'm not a rebel!"

The captain laughed, and said "Doesn't matter, you're on the cart, you go to the block." Lokir ran, trying to make a break for the gates, "Archers!" the Captain shouted. They didn't miss. Lokir of Rorikstead fell to the cobbles, dead. "Anyone else feels like running?" the Captain said "Next. Prisoner." Malaka stepped forward, head held high.

"Who are you?" Said Hadvar, looking confused, "I am Sister Malaka Blackblade, of the Vigilants of Stendarr." Hadvar, looking surprised, looked at the Captain and said "Captain what should we do? She's not on the list, AND she's a vigilant!"

The Captain scowled and said "Doesn't matter, she goes to the block, just like the rest of her kind should"

Malaka, looking shocked that her status as a vigilant had no effect, said "I hope you burn in Oblivion, you Milkdrinker" as she walked to stand next to Ralof.

Far off, a faint roar sounded, to Malakas keen ears it sounded about four or five miles off. "What was that?" Said Hadvar, looking slightly fearful, to which a high-ranking Imperial, probably a general, said "It's nothing, carry on"

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites"

The Priestess of Arkay began reciting the prayer of last breath "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

She was interrupted by a Stormcloak soldier saying "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

"As you wish" said the Priestess, as she stood back the prisoner was lead to the executioner's block.

As the prisoner kneeled in front of the block, the Captain asked "Any last words?" To which the Stormcloak replied "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

The Axe came down. "As fearless in death as he was in life" Ralof commented as the corpse was dragged off the block, and the crowd shouted with a combination of curses and praise.

"Next, the Vigilant!" Shouted the Captain. Malaka was grabbed roughly, and lead to the Block, as they made her kneel, the Captain said "Say your prayers, Cat!"

Malaka spat out "I put my faith in the gods, and they're letting me die. Shows how much they care"

As the Axmen raised his axe, there was a roar from much, MUCH closer, Malaka heard General Tullius shout "What in Oblivion is that?!" She would have turned her head if she could, she heard a loud 'Thump!' Noise, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on her back several feet from the executioner's block. Turning her head she saw the executioner's axe lying, forgotten, a few inches away from her. Wiggling herself around furiously, she managed to get over to the axe and, after a few attempts, cut her bindings. She stood up, only to duck as a rock went flying past her head. Taking a moment to look around, she saw that all the Imperial soldiers had their bows out, and aimed towards the sky at- no, she had to be hallucinating or something, because she could swear she saw them shooting at a DRAGON.

She looked around, found a dead soldier, said "I am sorry, but I am going to need your weapons. Requiescat in pace." And took the sword, the bow, and the arrows from the dead soldier. Looking up at the Dragon she took aim, she had never been the best archer, but when she was a child, she was the second best archer of both her sisters. She let loose a shot, and another, and another, missing every one, until, with her last shot, she hit the dragon square in the left eye. The Beast let out a tremendous roar, and looked at her, she looked back, making eye contact with it. At that moment, Malaka knew, she had found a monster worse than the Vampires that destroyed her home, raped and killed her mother, and murdered her father when she was child. This monster was one that would destroy everything, and she would NOT let that happen. Ever. She reached back to her quiver, only to realize that there were no more arrows left, "Damn it" Malaka cursed, as she ran for cover, trying to avoid being roasted by a Dragon.

She ducked into one of the towers on the edge of Helgen, barely avoiding the Dragon's fiery breath as she dived into the tower. Standing up and looking around, Malaka realized that she was inside the same tower as- "Ulfric Stormcloak, killer of kings" she said, looking at the leader of the Stormcloak, "If I was an Imperial soldier, I would kill you, but I'm not, so I won't. Instead, I'll do this," and she slapped the Jarl of Windhelm. Hard. A sword was immediately at her throat, she ignored it and explained "Ulfric Stormcloak, I have just slapped you for treating those who are not Nords like their less than people. Well I have news for you Stormcloak; non-Nords are people too!" And with that, Malaka looked at the Stormcloak who was holding his sword at her throat and growled "Step away from me. NOW." The Stormcloak ran out of the Tower, only to get squashed by a meteor. Malaka ran up the tower, hoping to find a way out, upon reaching the second floor, she saw a Stormcloak leaning against the wall of the tower, trying to get himself under control, only for the Dragon to destroy the wall he was leaning against, burying him under the rubble. Malaka took advantage of the new hole in the wall to leap down into the burning remains of an inn. Looking around, she noticed a way down to the first floor of the building, a route she quickly took, now back on the streets, she looked around, trying to find a way to the Keep.

Noting that several of the townsfolk were already dead, Malaka went running for the keep. "Khajiit! Wait up!" One of the Imperial soldiers was trying to keep up with her, she ignored him. She was almost at the keep when Ralof grabbed her shoulder, saying "Hey, don't you think-" he didn't get a chance to answer because Malaka whirled around, placed the palm of her left hand on his elbow, grabbed his shoulder with her right, and pushed him to his knees. She then raised her leg, and broke his arm saying "Don't startle me, and don't follow me," The Stormcloak whimpered, tears streaming down his face. "Where did you learn to do THAT?!" Asked the Imperial soldier who had been following her, "My parents taught me and my sisters how to use all kinds of weapons and magic, starting when on each of our fifth birthdays," Malaka growled, before turning around, and walking into the keep.

Once inside, Malaka wasted no time finding usable equipment, digging around in the chests, she found some light Imperial armor, a bag with odd looking runes around the mouth, and a Steel Bastard Sword, "Perfect" she muttered to herself, before leaving the room.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

Stepping out of the cave that was connected to the dungeons of Helgen, Malaka looked around. The Dragon was nowhere to be found, and there was a path that leads down the mountain to a trio of standing stones. Having no better options, Malaka went down the path towards the Stones. Upon reaching them, she found that they all had symbols etched on them, one had a warrior, one had a Rogue, and the third had a Mage. They also all had a hole in them right above the symbols, each one about 8 inches wide. Malaka, after examining the stones for several minutes, placed her hand in the hole in the warrior stone, muttering a silent prayer to whatever divine beings might exist, and watched as the stone glowed for a moment, then returned to what it had looked like before, with no signs of change. Malaka snorted, and went back to walking down the road. After traveling for a few minutes, a pair of wolves came running out of the woods, straight at Malaka. A few slashes of her sword later and Malaka had two new wolf skins folded up in her pack. After twenty minutes of traveling, Malaka found a small town on the eastern bank of the White river, walking into the town, she heard an Old Woman shout "A Dragon! I Saw a Dragon!"

Malaka whirled in towards the Old Woman and said "What?! Where? Which direction did it go in?"

The Old Woman, startled, replied with "Oh, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to WHERE it was going only that it was THERE..."

Malaka groaned "you Nords are SO useless sometimes..." And turned to leave, but as she looked around, she realized that she had no food, no traveling supplies, and no purpose beyond getting to the Hall of the Vigilants. And no way of completing her purpose. So she turned back to the Old Woman and asked "Where is the nearest inn?"

The Old Woman pointed towards the other side of the town and said "It's just past the general store, it's called The Sleeping Giant, and the rooms are ten septims a night"

"Thank you Ma'am" Malaka said, and turned to leave, but before she could, the Old Woman said "Oh! And tell them Hilde sent you!"

Malaka turned around, walking backwards toward the inn, and said "I believe I can do that!" While thinking _I will most certainly NOT do that._

As Malaka walked to the inn, she saw a blacksmith's shop, and decided to see if she could use their forge, but as she walked towards him, she smelled something familiar, some _far_ too familiar.

"Vampires!" She yelled, drawing her sword, and running towards where the scent was coming from, only to find it was just a fellow Vigilant, fresh from battle with one of the beasts.

"Sorry cat, but no. I already killed them," said the Vigilant, a 4'11" grim faced Breton, with no hair, blood covering his robes, and a chipped Mace hanging from his belt.

"Damn it!" Malaka cursed, sheathing her sword, and walking to the inn.

"Hey, wait up!" Shouted the vigilant, trying to catch up, "Where are you going? And why were you so excited to fight Vampires?"

Malaka snorted, and said "One, I'm also a Vigilant. Two, my family was killed by those monsters. Three, I'm going to the inn, so that I can go over what I'm going to do once I get to the Hall of the Vigilants," The Vigilant stopped dead in his tracks, a look of supreme sadness of his already grim face.

"Then you haven't heard? The Hall of the Vigilants was burned down by Vampires; there were almost no survivors, except me. And I don't know what to do with myself now..." Said the Vigilant, causing Malaka to stop in her tracks, a single tear going down her face, unseen by anyone. Wiping the tear away, Malaka turned to the Vigilant, and said "Well, I now have no purpose now, and I would like to explore Skyrim, so how about we travel together? At least until one or the other of us can find a purpose," The Vigilant perked up at this, and exclaimed "Yes! I do believe that would be an acceptable arrangement! My name is Brother Cielent; may I ask what yours is?"

Malaka frowned at the Vigilants sudden happiness and excitement, and growled "My name is Malaka Blackblade, and I would appreciate it if you weren't so... energetic,"

And with that, Malaka turned around and went back towards the inn. Upon entering the establishment, she immediately decided that it was in desperate need of a thorough wash down, but she was polite, and said nothing. Walking up to the bar at the far end of the room, she sat down next to a Raven haired Nord and rented a room, then turned to the Nord next to her and said "Hi, what can you tell me about this town?"

The Nord replied "First of all, my name is Naelea, second, it's rude to just ask things of people without asking their names first, and third, I don't know anything about this town other than it's name, Riverwood, because I just got here this morning!"

Malaka, taken aback by the forwardness of Naelea, simply responded with "Um, okay then, it appears we are both equally new to this town. How about I tell you my name? My name is Malaka Blackblade, it's a pleasure to meet you," and she reached out her hand. Naelea took it and shook it firmly, saying "The pleasure is all mine, and who's you're friend?"

Brother Cielent, who had hopped up onto the stool next to Malaka, said "Brother Cielent, at your service!"

"My name is Naelea, and I'll make sure you regret saying that at some unknown point in the future!"

Cielent gulped, and edged away from Naelea ever so slightly. Malaka shook her head, and said "well, since none of us really know anything about skyrim, why don't we band together? It might prove to be an advantage to all of us..." Naelea nodded and said "and it's dangerous to go alone, so having allies is probably a good idea. Any objections Cielent?"

The former vigilant shook his head and said "Nope," Naelea smiled, looked at Malaka, and exclaimed "Barkeep! A round of beers for my friends here!" Malaka put her hand on Naelea's shoulder, leaned in close and whispered "I try not to drink alcohol unless necessary, so you can have my mug" Naelea nodded, and then, loud enough that their whole group could hear, asked "So, what's next? I mean, we're a group, but what's our plan?"

Malaka pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and laid it out on the table, then she wrote down 'Tasks' in one corner, and began marking off parts of the sheet, until she had made a chart of things that they needed to do, things that they had done, and what they had in their individual inventories, however... "Why are all these columns empty?" Cielent asked, looking over the chart.

Malaka tried to explain in a simple easy to understand way "When we get quests to complete, bounties to claim, or just thing to do, we put it under the 'Tasks' column, when we finish them, we erase them from the 'Tasks' column, and move them to the 'Finished' column, and the inventory is all of the items and pieces of equipment that we've accumulated, including what we have now..."

Malaka looked around at her allies, and asked "What do we have in terms of equipment?"

Naelea stood up, saying "Maybe we should go to those tables over there?" Malaka nodded, and, grabbing the chart, stood up and walked over to the table, followed by Cielent.

After they had all sat down, Malaka said "Alright, everyone put your weapons on the table" as she unbuckled her sword from her belt, placing it on the table.

Cielent placed his mace on the Table, saying "I also know several restoration spells, if we need healing"

Naelea pulled out three strange looking devices from under the cloak she was wearing, as well as a pair of daggers, "The devices are custom weapons I made. They fire out small balls made of steel at extremely high speeds by creating small, mono-directional explosions with a mixture of bone meal and fire salts. There based on Dwemer technology, I think they called them Steam Bows, but I just call them 'Gonnes'." The first of the three 'Gonnes' was about three feet long, with a triangular part at what Malaka could only assume was the butt of the weapon, it looked something like the crossbows that Malaka had trained with when she was little, but without the limbs on the ends. The smaller two looked like Pistol Crossbows, but, again, without the limbs, and also with strange cylinders on the back part of the weapons, just in front of the grip.

"Alright then, I also know some Restoration magic, though most of it's more geared towards fighting and killing the undead" Malaka said, "What about you? You know any magic?"

Naelea shook her head. "Nope, never felt the need, despite the fact that I'm not very suspicious of mages, unlike most Nords"

Malaka nodded, and wrote down their inventories, "It's getting late, we should probably head to our rooms, shall we meet up at the bar in the morning?" she asked, getting nods of confirmation from both of them, she rolled up the 'Tasks' sheet, gathered up her things, and went to her room.

As soon as the door to her room shut, she locked it, and began her preparations for bed. She striped off her armor, and placed it and her weapons in the chest provided for her. Then she sat down, and began to think over what had happened to her over the course of her brief time in Skyrim. She also made mental images of her new companions, _Naelea, Nord, Raven Hair, 5'7", wears Bosmer styled leather armor, dyed black, along with a black cloak. Brother Cielent, Breton, No Hair, 4' 11", wears vigilant robes._ The descriptions of her allies were then filed away in the depths of her thoughts, as she pulled up the image of herself: a thirty-two year old female Khajiit, somewhat tall, with golden-red fur, hair tied back in a braid. And of course, her secret. Shaking her head and dispelling the thoughts from her mind, she began the mental exercises that she had been taught to do since she was a child. When she was a child, that seemed so long ago now... yet so recent... had it really been only twenty years ago? She had only been twelve back then... back when her parents had been killed by Vampires... she remembered that day like it had just happened, how the Vampires had torn open her Father's throat. How they had torn the clothes off of her mother, and used her for their own pleasure. And how, after hiding in the remains of her room, she had slowly crawled out and, upon leaving her home, she had witnessed the aftermath of the Vampires attack, witnessed her parents strung up like decorations... eviscerated, desecrated, and very surely dead. After finding her two sisters, they had all decided to leave, and try to make their own way in the world, after getting to the main road; the each went their separate ways. They never saw each other again. Malaka realized she had tears streaming down her cheeks, in a silent cry of sorrow. She wiped them away, put on her night clothes, and lay back to rest. _Hopefully the nightmares will leave me alone tonight_ she thought, slipping off into a deep but restless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I did say It would be violent, didn't I?**

 **Anyway, unlike my other story, I don't have the chapters pre-planned with this story, so updates will be slow, If you want consistent updates, go check out other story, Raven Rising! Salutations! Dragonsoul1.**


End file.
